The present invention relates to a golf club head and a method for producing the same, and more particularly relates to improvement in adjustment of supplemental mass addition and of the position of the center of gravity of a shell-type golf club head such as an iron or wood club head.
A CFRP club head having a shell made of carbon fiber reinforced plastics and a metallic club head having a shell made of Ti, Al or stainless steel are well known as examples of the above-described shell-type golf club head having cavitious main bodies.
Such a shell-type club head is, however, too light to allow good swing control and, in order to make up for such poor operability, a supplemental mass has to be added to the club head after its shaping in production. This supplemental mass addition requires highly complicated technique and much labour in order to obtain well adjusted weight distribution over the entire body of the golf club head. Stated otherwise, a significant rise in production costs is necessitated by the conventional process of supplemental mass addition.